


The Only Chair

by tr_ash101



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fables - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tension, snigby, the wolf among us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Snow's apartment was destroyed by a rogue witch's spell, so being his chivalrous self, Bigby offers for her to stay at his apartment. The ending needs a bit of work, and I'd love suggestions."Why don't you just share it?"





	The Only Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment about how I should revise, I would love to make changes to make it more enjoyable. This fandom for some reason always frustrates me (In terms of writing)

 There were a million reasons why she wanted to be in her apartment eating cheap Chinese food, and the rogue spell destroying her apartment was one of them. But, Snow was working overtime at the office, thinking through Mundie hotels to say in, and inexpensive wine brands. For Snow, it was always _back to work._ The Business Office was nearly silent, besides the scratching sound of Snow's cobalt ink pen on the high-piled stack of paperwork.

 "Hey Snow." Bigby loitered awkwardly in the doorway to the office, lighting a Huff N' Puff cigarette, a brand that would make most of Fabletown's residents breathe fire.

 "Hi Bigby." Snow glanced around the towering mounds of government paperwork. She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, out of force of habit.

 "Sorry about your apartment and everything..." Bigby took a quick drag, hand quivering slightly.

 "It's... It's fine. No big deal." Snow trailed off, sounding strangled. Bigby's eyebrows arched ominously. 

 "Good to hear. So, where are you staying?" Bigby asked intently. 

 Snow bit her crimson lip, there may be a motel with a mini-fridge nearby. "I'm not sure, but there's a place a few blocks away." She sifted through hundreds of years worth of reports and jumbled paperwork, and stuffed it messily in her briefcase, lacking the willpower to organize it. 

 "It's getting kind of late, Mundie hotels really aren't reliable anyway." Bigby stated innocently enough, glancing at his watch. 

 "I guess it's just for the night, comfort isn't really my first priority." Snow replied shortly. She reached for her coat, grimacing at the rain that settled itself over New York. She detested fog in any form, and wasn't looking forward to the walk to whatever decrepit place she would end up in.  

 "Just stay with me Snow! It's raining and everything, there's _tons_ of space." Bigby offered, lying through his teeth. 

 Snow bit her lip tentatively, considering his proposition. "Would it bother Colin?" Snow asked, cherry-red lips curving into a reluctant smile. 

 "Don't think so. Colin  _can_ be polite when he wants to." Bigby put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the desk, grinning roguishly. 

 "Alright... If Colin really wouldn't have a problem with it, sure." Snow buttoned her worn khaki coat, and fastened her briefcase.

 "Great!" Bigby briefly lost his nonchalant demeanor, blushing slightly, but quickly returning back to his signature stoicism. 

  Stuffing the last file in her briefcase, Snow called to Bufkin up in the peeling rafters. "If you're working overtime Bufkin, no drinking okay?" A weak  _Yes Ms. White_ echoed through the room, satisfied with the state of the room, Snow followed Bigby out of the office. 

 "I've been thinking about this case Bigby, the motive is a bit unclear..." Snow inquired, never able to truly stick to a nine to five schedule.

 "Just relax Snow, we're off work." Bigby smirked at his favorite workaholic. 

 "Fair enough Bigby." Snow rolled her eyes, standing in front of apartment 407, while Bigby fiddled with the rotting lock and key. Holding the door open for Snow, the apartment definitely did not have "a ton of space" as advertised. It was dark, decrepit even. She resisted the urge to start scrubbing the walls out of pure politeness. 

 "Home sweet home." Bigby hung up Snow's jacket for her, while Colin groaned from his spot in the corner, sleeping like a lazy cat in the sun. "We have a guest Colin." 

 "Hey Snow. Should I take the curb tonight?" Colin uttered, slurring every jumbled word. Snow and Bigby both turned crimson, and avoided each others eyes. 

 "Shut up Colin! It's her apartment, she needed a place to say." Bigby lit a cigarette, not losing his composure. 

 "It's just for the night Colin." Snow tensed under the penetrating amber gaze of Bigby.

 "Jesus, it's already eleven." Bigby glanced outside at the storm brewing over the building, the sky pitch black and starless. "Fuck, I'm tired." 

 "What happened to the whole never sleeping thing?" Snow questioned, Bigby regularly stayed up later than this as far as she knew.  

 "Today was pretty busy, and the office was out of coffee." Bigby responded. 

 "Ah, the secret to your success."

 "Damn, you figured it out." Bigby held up his hands in mock defeat, pouring a glass of Jack Daniel's, leaving it at Colin's feet. "Do you wanna go to bed or anything? With work being so busy."

 Snow suddenly realized how exhausted she was after all the heated conversations with angry Fables complaining about glamours or late rent. "Sure, it's been a long day." Yawning, Bigby led her to the chair in the living room. 

 "Here you go. I'll take the floor." Bigby insisted, walking behind the changing screen, coming out wearing a worn white shirt and boxers. 

 "No! It's your apartment, I'll sleep on the floor." Snow protested, the least she could do is let the exhausted person have the chair. 

 " _You're the guest Snow."_ Bigby gestured towards the chair. 

 " _But you're letting me stay here, and you're exhausted."_ Snow crossed her arms, glancing at the prominent dark circles under his eyes. Her motherly characteristics were taking over. 

 "Why don't you just share it?" Colin whined, frozen in his spot on the carpet. The two made eye contact, exchanging shrugs. 

 "I mean, we might as well. If it won't be weird or anything." Bigby grinned slyly. 

 "Of course not. You sit down first." Snow removed her silver locket. Bigby plopped down the far side of the chair, while Snow wedged in after him. She was mostly on his lap, leaning on his muscular chest. Bigby fell asleep immediately, and Snow followed close behind. 

 "Assholes." Colin murmured. "Those goddamn assholes."

* * *

 

 Bigby opened his eyes gradually, the storm in full swing outside.. The sky was the color of TV static. He blinked as his vision focused, but his breathing was slightly labored. Bigby looked down at his chest, where Snow was sleeping deeply, her arms around his neck, curled up on his lap. Bigby felt a strange wildfire coursing through his veins, stroking her hand, in hopes of keeping her asleep for just a minute longer. 


End file.
